


Een of Andere Betere Liefde

by StorjaHistorja



Series: Verkeerde Liefde [2]
Category: Max Havelaar (1976), Max Havelaar - Multatuli
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, but not really, explicit description of hand holding, thx to napoleonic code???, you can have a lil erotic gay havelaar fanfiction as a treat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorjaHistorja/pseuds/StorjaHistorja
Summary: Mereka hampir sampai di kediaman sang Kontrolir ketika Raden Jaksa menambahkan:"Menurutmu kita harus berhati-hati, bukan? Jika sosok kontroversial itu menemukan surat-surat dari pendahulunya dan, yah, terpikir pemikiran kontroversial lain."Verbrugge merasakan dirinya meledak. Kenapa semua orang ingin melindungi Havelaar??
Relationships: Duclari/Verbrugge (Max Havelaar)
Series: Verkeerde Liefde [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699027





	Een of Andere Betere Liefde

Semenjak peristiwa malam itu di pesta kediaman Residen, seharusnya Kontrolir Verbrugge bisa menebak apa yang terjadi— seharusnya ia bisa berpikir jernih. Namun karena faktanya ia gagal dalam hal itu, yang mampu dilakukannya hanyalah mengutuki diri sendiri.  
.  
.  
.  
Malam itu di kediaman Residen, ia membuat Duclari —oh, Duclari! Kawannya yang terbaik, kawannya yang malang!— membelalakkan mata, terpaku di tempat. Bagaimana tidak? Verbrugge menariknya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang tak terduga!

  
Untuk satu, hingga dua detik Verbrugge menunggu. Tak ada respon apapun. Hanya bibir yang menempel dengan bibir lain. Canggung dan tidak nyaman.

  
Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ini salah, ini salah.

  
Takut dan putus asa, Verbrugge memutuskan untuk melepas diri. Bersiap untuk mendapat pukulan atau mungkin tamparan, karena ia telah resmi menodai persahabatannya dengan sang Letnan.  
Kemudian,

  
"Verbrugge," bisik sang Letnan, napasnya hangat tepat di wajah sang Kontrolir. Kemudian Verbrugge menemukan permukaan jemari kasar kawannya itu membelai pipi dan rambutnya. Verbrugge memberanikan diri untuk mengadah, menatap langsung iris biru yang kini tenggelam dalam pupil hitam.

  
Itu nafsu, hawa nafsu. Dan pantulan wajah Verbrugge lah yang berada di tengah pupil itu.  
Sesuatu seolah berkepak di perutnya, dan Verbrugge tahu pipinya kini panas merona.

  
Duclari mengecup kelopak mata dan keningnya, berulang kali menatap antara mata Verbrugge, atau bibirnya. Kemudian ia kembali berbisik:

  
"Verbrugge, percayalah. Aku ingin menciummu hingga selamanya. Aku ingin membuat diriku milikmu sepenuhnya, dan dirimu padaku. Tapi ini bukan tempat terbaik bukan?"

  
Verbrugge mengerjap. Ia baru saja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri! Mencuri cium orang lain, di sebuah taman temaram, jauh dari kerumunan. Bak remaja di awal fase kematangan mereka.

  
"Kau benar." Balas Verbrugge. Karena Duclari menyebutnya pula, Verbrugge langsung awas.  
Musik masih terdengar dari aula, begitupun sayup-sayup tawa para tamu.

Dari sini, Verbrugge juga mampu melihat seorang tamu mabuk yang tengah menertawakan seorang penjaga. Penjaga itu berulang kali membujuknya untuk kembali ke dalam.

  
Jemari Verbrugge gatal untuk menyalakan rokok, namun Duclari menggenggam erat tangannya dan menuntun mereka kembali ke dalam bangunan. Perihal meneguk anggur membuat Verbrugge mengurungkan niat.

  
"Letnan Duclari!" Tampak seorang lelaki dengan seragam militer penuh medali menghampiri mereka. Duclari memperkanalkannya pada Verbrugge sebagai salah satu komandan dari resimen lain di Pandeglang. Komandan itu menjabat tangannya ramah.

  
Malam semakin larut. Bersamaan dengan tamu-tamu lain yang masih mampu berjalan pulang, Duclari dan Verbrugge mengundurkan diri. Slijmering memberi mereka ucapan selamat malam. Verbrugge menyalaminya balik, pura-pura tak melihat tatapan gelap yang diberikan sang Residen.  
Duclari dan Verbrugge berpisah di koridor kamar penginapan masing-masing.  
.  
.  
.  
Dalam mimpinya, Verbrugge melihat air dan api. Sosok gadis pribumi dengan mata kuyu melontarkannya sumpah serapah. Kemudian, tawa Duclari. Api melalapnya habis.

  
Verbrugge terlalu lelah untuk merasa takut.  
.  
.  
.  
"Kau tampak tak sehat." Komentar Duclari dalam perjalanan kereta kuda mereka kembali ke Lebak. Di tangannya sebungkus roti selai kacang yang ditolak Verbrugge sopan. Ia memilih tembakaunya ketimbang sarapan sungguhan.

  
Verbrugge mengangkat bahu.

  
"Asisten Residen yang baru akan tiba tak lama lagi. Slijmering punya firasat jika Tuan Adipati menginginkan penyambutan mewah untuknya. Kemungkinan besar ia akan mengalihkan tenaga dari perkebunan ke dalam rumahnya sendiri." Itu berarti hasil panen tahun ini... tidak akan sebaik biasanya.

  
"Oh." Respon Duclari pada akhirnya. Verbrugge mengerenyitkan dahi.

  
"Oh?" Dari penjelasan sepanjang itu?

  
Duclari tampak membuka mulut untuk menyampaikan sesuatu, namun segera membatalkan. Verbrugge penasaran, sekaligus risih.

  
"Demi Tuhan, Duclari. Katakan saja!" Verbrugge menyikut kawannya ringan. Bahkan jika di detik ini Duclari merencanakan kudeta, Verbrugge takkan mencegah.

  
"Aku kira kau menyesal." Ujar Duclari pelan.

  
"Apa?" Verbrugge menatap kawannya tak percaya, membuat Duclari bergerak tak nyaman di bangkunya.

  
"Ya, uh. Kau tahu maksudku." Duclari bahkan tak menatapnya. Verbrugge terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

  
Dari balik jendela, tampak jelas awan mendung bergulung menutupi langit. Mereka bisa terjebak kubangan lumpur jika tidak cepat. Verbrugge menyudutkan rokoknya di rangka baja kereta mati.

  
"Duclari," mulainya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk meraih tengkuk kawannya itu, memaksa mata mereka beradu.

  
"Aku mungkin menyesali banyak hal. Tapi kau—ini—apapun diantara kita, bukan salah satunya." Lanjutnya. "Aku takkan pernah menyesali ini."  
Mata biru itu berkilau sayu. Disertai dengan senyum lemah, Duclari membalas,

  
"Apa kau tidak takut?" Keduanya tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui hal ini. Pribumi mungkin mengacuhkan mereka —sudah mengecap bangsa mereka sebagai pendosa sejak awal— sementara bangsa mereka sendiri dengan murah hati menyediakan bangsal tahanan.

  
"Oh, aku sangat takut." 

  
Kemudian Verbrugge baru menyadari tangannya yang gemetar. Ia melepaskan Duclari dan menunduk, marah dan putus asa. Tak ada yang akan membakar atau menenggelamkan orang sepertinya hidup-hidup. Namun keluarganya—

  
Terbayang wajah kecewa saudari-saudarinya. Menanggung malu dan merana tanpa harga diri dan pemasukan.

  
Duclari mengangguk, penuh pengertian. Verbrugge bertaruh kawannya tak menghawatirkan hak yang sama. Duclari tak kenal rasa takut.

  
Sepenjang perjalanan, Duclari menggenggam tangannya lembut. Verbrugge membalas, tak mau melepaskan.  
.  
.  
.  
Tumpukan surat sudah menunggu di mejanya. Di antara yang paling atas ialah dari Sang Adipati. Ia mengajak Tuan Kontrolir Lebak, beberapa demang, dan Raden Jaksa untuk hadir makan malam bersama. Tampaknya untuk membicarakan pesta pemyambutan asisten residen yang baru.

  
Tepat dibawahnya, sebuah surat dengan segel pribadi. Havelaar.

  
Verbrugge membuka surat tersebut. Tampaknya asisten residen yang baru ini ingin cepat berteman. Ia memberitahu jika ia akan tiba dengan rombongan kecil yang terdiri dari istri, anak laki-laki, dan seorang pengasuh pribumi.

  
Sejujurnya, Verbrugge sendiri tak tahu banyak tentang orang itu— Havelaar. Namun diantara petugas kolonial lainnya yang ada disini, dirinyalah yang paling tahu.

  
Ia berpapasan dengan Mevrouw Slotering yang tengah memarahi anak-anaknya karena bermain terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka diizinkan. Verbrugge tak bisa menyalahkannya.

  
"Aku membawa sedikit manisan dari Serang." Ia mengeluarkan sekotak kecil berisi karamel dan coklat. Anak-anak itu yang semula muram berubah cerah dalam seketika.

  
"Ucapkan terima kasih pada tuan-meneer!"

  
"Terima kasih banyak, Verbrugge!" dengan ceria anak-anak itu berlari ke dalam rumah, saling kejar demi manisan. Keluarga Slotering tak banyak berubah, mengabaikan raut lelah di wajah perempuan Indo itu.

  
"Mevrouw." Verbrugge melepas topinya dan mencium hormat tangan perempuan itu. Mevrouw Slotering mengangguk, ia tidak memberi tanda untuk mengizinkannya masuk ke rumah baru mereka (tepat di seberang rumah asisten residen yang kini dikosongkan untuk penghuni baru).

  
Verbrugge tak mau membuang waktu untuk basa-basi.

  
"Asisten Residen baru akan tiba disini akhir pekan. Kudengar mereka memiliki seorang anak lelaki."

  
"Orang-orang baik yang malang! Kau tahu mereka mengizinkanku untuk menggunakan dapur mereka? Mereka bahkan membalas suratku dengan kertas parfum! Seorang liplap sepertiku!" Mevrouw Slotering menggeleng penuh duka.

  
"Bukankah itu yang dibutuhkan dunia ini? Lebih banyak orang baik?" Tawa Verbrugge kering. Mevrouw Slotering mendengus.

  
"Orang baik di dunia seperti ini selalu berakhir seperti suamiku," ia menatap pada kejauhan, seolah berharap sosok itu akan datang tiba-tiba dan menyapu bersih mimpi buruknya. Kemudian, "Aku takkan mampu melindungi mereka."

  
Verbrugge terkejut mendengar bahkan perempuan itu punya pemikiran untuk melindungi orang lain— meski segala yang telah menimpanya!

  
Mevrouw Slotering menatapnya penuh ketegasan.

  
"Kau juga akan melakukannya bukan? Memastikan mereka tak jatuh di lubang yang sama dengan suamiku?"

  
Verbrugge berhasil menghindarkan Duclari dari nasib buruk itu. Namun itu semata karena Verbrugge memiliki hatinya. Sementara Havelaar, sejauh yang ia ketahui, jauh lebih keras kepala dan ceroboh.

  
"Aku tak bisa berjanji." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya. Mevrouw Slotering mengerti, namun tetap kecewa.

  
"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, meneer." 

  
"Begitu pun denganmu, mevrouw." Verbugge mengangguk, mengenakan topinya kembali.

Perempuan itu berbalik ke dalam rumahnya.

  
Verbrugge kembali ke kediaman asisten residen. Ia meminta seorang anjun untuk membawakan laporan dari prakiraan hasil panen tahun ini.

  
Angka yang disebutkan selalu kurang atau lebih, dari yang seharusnya. Namun beberapa orang hanya ingin raja mereka senang dan mendapat uang. Ia menyulut rokoknya yang kelima hari itu.  
.  
.  
.  
"Tuan Adipati mengundangku makan malam di kediamannya." Verbrugge melahap potongan terakhir roti lapisnya. Ia bersiul senang ketika Duclari membawakan itu—keju dan daging sungguhan.

  
Duclari yang tengah berbaring di atas rumput di sebelahnya langsung beranjak duduk, dan sebelum ia melontarkan bujuk untuk menolak, Verbrugge menambahkan:

  
"Aku tidak sendiri. Ia juga mengajak para demang, kliwon, dan Raden Jaksa." Barulah ketika nama tuan Jaksa disebut, Duclari sedikit tenang.

  
"Apa dia menyebut alasannya?" Kini Duclari terdengar cemburu, membuat Verbrugge tertawa kecil.

  
"Asisten residen yang baru," Jawabnya. "seperti kata Slijemring, ia ingin membuat sambutan meriah. Aku hanya perlu menahannya agar tidak membuat sambutan itu terlalu meriah."

  
"Bukankah kalian punya anggaran khusus, atau semacamnya?"

  
"Ya, tapi... Adipati kita punya standar yang sedikit lebih tinggi dalam mengartikan kata mewah."

  
"Jadi kau hanya perlu berkata 'tidak' ketika ia meminta lebih?"

  
"Aku harus berkata 'tidak' tanpa harus mengatakan kata itu secara langsung. Menghidari konflik, kau tahu."

  
Duclari tertawa. Sangat dirimu sekali, ia ingin menanggapi. Tapi ia tahu lebih baik untuk menutup mulutnya.

  
Mereka terdiam dalam kesunyian yang damai. Terduduk di bawah pohon ketapang yang berdiri sendiri di pinggir padang rumput hijau keemasan. Kemudian Verbrugge teringat jika padang rumput itu akan dibabat untuk lahan baru. Sayang sekali.

  
Karena Duclari tak melontarkan sepatah kata pun, Verbrugge menoleh penasaran. Dan betul saja, kawannya itu telah kembali dalam tidurnya. Ia melirik arlojinya untuk memeriksa waktu. Mereka masih punya setengah jam hingga waktunya untuk kembali bekerja.

  
Maka Verbrugge membiarkan dirinya memperhatikan tiap detil wajah Duclari. Bintik matahari, kerut di dahi, sekitar mata, hingga garis senyum. Tampan, atraktif, indah. Ia meneba-nebak jika ada diantara para petinggi militer yang menginginkan Duclari untuk mempersunting putri mereka.

  
Verbrugge hanya beberapa kali berpapasan dengan Duclari saat ia tengah bertugas patroli bersama pasukannya. Sebagai komandan, Duclari sangatlah tegas dan serius.

  
Berbeda dengan Duclari yang duduk bersama kawan-kawannya. Menyenangkan, kerap menertawakan lelucon payah. Terkadang ceroboh dan idealis. Naif.

  
"Menemukan sesuatu yang kau suka?" Salah satu kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan iris biru yang teduh. Di wajahnya tampak sebuah seringai jenaka.

  
"Ya. Kau." Jawab Verbrugge tanpa menunggu sedetik pun. Pipi kawannya langsung memerah.

  
"Kita harus kembali bekerja bukan?" Duclari bertumpu pada sikunya untuk bangkit terduduk. Ia bersandar di batang pohon tepat di sebelah Verbrugge. Kawannya menggeleng.

  
"Tidak hingga dua puluh menit lagi."

  
Mereka saling bertatapan. Verbrugge menyadari mata biru yang kembali diarahkan ke bibirnya. Ketika Duclari mendekat untuk menciumnya, Verbrugge berbalik, membuat bibir itu mengecup pipi.

  
Duclari bergeser menjauh, rautnya terkejut dan cemas.

  
"Ini bukan tempat terbaik, bukan?" Pecah Verbrugge, mengembalikan pandangan Duclari pada dirinya.

  
Duclari meringis kalah.

  
"Aku belum sempat membalasmu. Semenjak kita kembali dari Serang, kita tak pernah benar-benar sendiri. Sial, bahkan kita tinggal dalam satu atap, namun tak pernah punya waktu." Terima kasih pada insiden jurig yang membuat penjagaan daerah Rangkasbitung dua kali lebih ketat.

  
Verbrugge mengerti betul keputusasaan itu. Ia bisa saja mempersilahkan Duclari untuk membalasnya, mempersilahkannya menjamahi tiap inci jiwa dan raganya. Tepat di bawah pohon ini.

  
Namun mereka tak boleh lengah, atau mereka takkan bisa melihat satu sama lain lagi untuk selamanya.

  
"Ini menyakitkan." Umpat Duclari. Tapi mereka tak punya pilihan lain. 

  
Verbrugge mengangguk setuju. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan Duclari, menautkan jemari mereka erat.  
.  
.  
.  
Raden Adipati Kerta Natanegara bersama pejabat pribumi lain telah menunggunya di sekeliling meja makan yang panjang. Piring, sendok, dan garpu telah tersusun rapi.

  
Verbrugge meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Sang Adipati mengibaskan tangan, menolak. Ia paham dengan tanggung jawab tambahan Verbrugge sebagai kontrolir dan pengganti asisten residen untuk sementara.

  
Kini setelah tamu terakhir tiba, sang Adipati mempersilahkan para pelayannya untuk menyajikan hidangan pembuka.Tak perlu waktu lama bagi sang Adipati untuk menjabarkan rencananya menyambut kedatangan asisten residen yang baru.

  
"Oh, maaf. Saya lupa nama orang itu." ujar lelaki itu setelah sepuluh kali merujuk asisten residen baru sebagai 'Asisten Residen Baru'.

  
"Havelaar," bantu salah satu demang. "Max Havelaar."

  
Ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang Adipati.

  
"Sepengetahuan saya, ia akan membawa keluarga kecilnya kemari. Bahwa Tuan Residen sendiri akan ikut bersama mereka."

  
"Anda tidak salah." balas Verbrugge.

  
"Lebih baik jika kita menyambut mereka di perbatasan, bukan? Dengan begitu mereka dapat membandingkan beda udara Lebak dengan Pandeglang."

  
Verbrugge secara tak sengaja menjatuhkan garpunya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati.

  
"Ingin menambahkan sesuatu, Tuan Kontrolir?" Sang Adipati jelas merasa tersinggung.

  
"Tidak, Tuan Adipati. Hanya saja, perjalanan dari kediaman Anda ke perbatasan tidaklah dekat..."

  
"Bukan masalah bagi saya." Oh, tentu saja.

  
"Kalau memang begitu, maka saya takkan mencegah." Selama sang Adipati tak meminta sesuatu yang tak perlu, Verbrugge tak melihat sisi negatif dari ide itu.

  
"Maka Anda setuju untuk menyertai kami, Tuan Kontrolir?"

  
"Bukan masalah bagi saya."

  
Makan malam berlangsung damai, walau sedikit canggung. Verbrugge bersyukur sang Adipati tak mengatakan apapun tentang penari, atau penghibur lainnya.

  
Pun masalah tempat tinggal bagi sang Residen. Mereka tak perlu menyediakan kamar karena dalam suratnya, Slijmering menyebutkan ia hanya datang untuk melantik. Ia punya urusan lebih banyak di Serang.  
.  
.  
.  
Makan malam berakhir lebih larut dari yang direncanakan. Tuan Adipati menawarkannya kamar untuk bermalam. Verbrugge menolak dengan sopan. Kemudian sang Adipati menawarkan pengawal, yang langsung mengingatkan Verbrugge pada insiden jurig. Lagi-lagi ia menolak.

  
"Aku bersenjata." Berat logam di balik jaketnya membawa ketenangan dingin bagi Verbrugge. Sang Adipati berhenti menawarkan. Mereka berpisah di pintu depan.

  
Baru lima langkah dari gerbang kediaman sang Adipati, Verbrugge menemukan Raden Jaksa ikut berjalan bersamanya. Sang Kontrolir mengerenyitkan dahi, namun tak berkata apapun.

  
"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Kata Verbrugge setelah mereka cukup jauh dari kediaman sang Adipati.

  
"Perihal Tuan Havelaar," Suara Raden Jaksa sangatlah kecil, nyaris seperti bisikan. Mau tak mau Verbrugge harus mendekat padanya. "apa saja yang kau ketahui tentangnya?"

  
"Oh, tidak banyak. Ia juga pernah ditugaskan di Sumatera, sepertiku. Tak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya, namun aku mendengar berita-berita."

  
"Menurutmu ia akan lebih baik dari pendahulunya?" Apakah ia punya kenderungan bersikap naif juga?

  
Verbrugge kembali mengingat-ingat. Kala itu yang hangat dengan nama Havelaar adalah perseteruan konyolnya dengan Jendral Vandamme. Sesuatu yang berkenaan dengan kalkun.

  
"Aku tak bisa menghakimi. Namun aku pernah dengar ia terlibat hal kontroversial dengan petinggi kolonial di Sumatera."

  
"Kontroversial." Ulang Raden Jaksa. Verbrugge mengangguk.

  
Mereka hampir sampai di kediaman sang Kontrolir ketika Raden Jaksa menambahkan:

  
"Menurutmu kita harus berhati-hati, bukan? Jika sosok kontroversial itu menemukan surat-surat dari pendahulunya dan, yah, terpikir pemikiran kontroversial lain."

  
Verbrugge merasakan dirinya meledak. Kenapa semua orang ingin melindungi Havelaar?

  
Kemudian Raden Jaksa berdehem. Katanya, tenang namun penuh skandal:

  
"Siang ini, aku melihatmu dan Komandan Duclari di bawah pohon ketapang."

  
Seisi dunia seolah berhenti. Verbrugge terbakar dan tenggelam di waktu yang sama.

  
"Maaf?" Verbrugge menghentikan langkah, berbalik untuk menatap wajah sang Jaksa tajam. Lelaki itu bergeming di tempatnya.

  
"Aku mungkin seorang pribumi barbar. Namun aku cukup terdidik untuk mengetahui jika yang kalian lakukan saat itu... bukan berlandas persahabatan."

  
"Aku takut kata-katamu itu tak masuk akal, Tuan Jaksa." Verbrugge ragu jika ia harus meraih pistolnya, dan menodongkan benda itu pada Raden Jaksa—tapi untuk apa? Menembak mati dirinya?

  
"Percayalah, Tuan Kontrolir. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kalian lakukan di bawah atap masing-masing. Tapi aku sangat peduli Lebak! Memusnahkan surat-surat itu lebih mudah ketimbang memeriksa tiap sendok makanan yang akan ditelan Havelaar! Kenapa kau begitu enggan untuk menolong, Tuan Kontrolir? Kenapa?"

  
Kenapa kau begitu pengecut?

  
"Kau mengelikan." Verbrugge kembali melangkah, membuat sang Jaksa tertatih untuk menyusulnya.

  
"Kau hanya perlu memusnahkan beberapa surat!"

  
"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini? Tuan Adipati?"

  
Raden Jaksa menggeleng.

  
"Aku hanya ingin Lebak terhindar dari masalah untuk sesekali!"

  
"Omong kosong. Apakah ini masalah tahta? Uang? Atau bahkan wanita?"

  
Raden Jaksa menatapnya nanar.

  
"Kau mengenalku, Tuan Kontrolir. Sama sepertimu, aku tak berbohong."

  
"Aku tak dengar apapun."

  
Raden Jaksa mengejar langkahnya cepat.

  
"Havelaar memiliki anak dan istri. Mereka akan berakhir seperti para Slotering jika kau tak melakukan apapun—demi Tuhan—bahkan kau masih menolak saat aku menggunakan Tuan Duclari? Apakah hatimu sebegitu beku?"

  
Jadi, Raden Jaksa sungguh mengancam.  
Langkah mereka kembali terhenti ketika gerbang kediaman sang Kontrolir tampak di depan mata. Raden Jaksa masih menunggu jawaban.

  
Kurang ajar.

  
Duclari mempercayai Raden Jaksa ketimbang petugas kolonial maupun bumiputera lain. Dan inilah cara Raden Jaksa memanfaatkan rasa percaya itu?  
Verbrugge mengumpati langit bumi yang ia pijak.

  
"Aku... Mungkin tak sengaja melupakan lokasi dimana surat-surat Slotering tersimpan." Tidak mungkin baginya untuk memusnahkan dokumen negara.

  
Raden Jaksa menatap Verbrugge penuh selidik. Mencari sesuatu apapun yang tampak seperti keraguan. Namun yang ditemukannya tak lebih dari rasa lelah, dan emosi yang tertahan.

  
Bagus. Ia mengangguk puas.

  
"Kalau begitu, selamat beristirahat Tuan Kontrolir. Malam ini tidak terjadi." Raden Jaksa segera berbalik pergi tanpa menunggu balasan Verbrugge.

  
Sang Kontrolir menghela napas frustasi. Ia terdiam di depan gerbanya untuk beberapa saat. Setelah ia rasa dirinya sudah mampu berpikir jernih, Verbrugge mengetuk pintu gerbang itu.

  
Seorang pelayan dengan wajah kusut membukakan gerbang. Sebuah lentera temaram di tangannya. Ia tampak baru terbangun dari tidur. Verbrugge merasa bersalah, ia tak berniat untuk mengganggu.

  
Rumah ini tampak sepi dengan para penghuninya yang rehat di ruangan masing-masing. Ia mempersilahkan pelayannya tadi untuk kembali melanjutkan istirahatnya.

  
Verbrugge menuangkan dirinya segelas air untuk dibawa ke dalam kamar, hingga ia mendapati kamar Duclari dengan cahaya lilin yang terpancar dari celah pintu.

  
Ia belum tidur. Tebak Verbrugge, Duclari mungkin pernah menyebut tumpukan laporan yang harus ia kerjakan berkaitan dengan insiden jurig.

  
Haruskah ia membicarakan Raden Jaksa dengan Duclari?

  
Verbrugge melewati pintu kamar itu dan menuju kamarnya sendiri di ujung lorong.

  
Ia menggantung jaketnya, dan melempar sepatunya lepas. Rompi dan dasinya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor. Kemudian bretel dan kaus kaki. Kemudian—

  
Entah apa yang merasuki Verbrugge, tapi ia sadar betul dirinya tak berpikir dua kali ketika kakinya melangkah kembali keluar. Ia terus berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kamar dengan lilin yang masih menyala.

  
Verbrugge dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara goresan pena ke atas kertas. Ia mengetuk.  
Suara gores pena itu terhenti. Verbrugge kembali mengetuk.

  
Kemudian suara kaki kursi yang menggesek ubin lantai. Seseorang menghampiri pintu. Kenop itu berputar membuka pintu.

  
"Verbrugge." Sosok Duclari tampak terkejut.

  
"Boleh aku masuk?"

  
"Ya. Tentu." Duclari menyingkir dari ambang pintu, memberikan ruang bagi kawannya untuk masuk.

  
"Verbrugge, kau— oomph." Verbrugge menyergap kawannya di antara dirinya dan daun pintu. Membuat pintu terbanting menutup.

  
Beritahu dia tentang Raden Jaksa, batinnya berteriak. Beritahu dia tentang Raden Jaksa!

  
"Verbrugge," Ulang Duclari lagi, kini lebih pelan. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga mata biru itu kembali tertuju pada bibirnya. 

  
Napas Duclari hangat di pipinya. Lanjut lelaki itu:  
"Apa ini tempat yang baik?"

  
Verbrugge mengerjap, sekali. Ia punya tujuan untuk kemari bukan? Kemudian dua kali. Persetan.

  
"Ya. Duclari, Ya." Memang tidak ada tempat lain lagi bagi mereka di dunia ini bukan?

  
Raden Jaksa terkubur jauh entah dimana.

  
Demi Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa merasakan lembut tatapan dari mata biru itu?

  
Duclari mengecupnya di dahi, kemudian di ujung bibirnya. Verbrugge mendengus tak sabar.

  
Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah kawannya.

  
"Oh, tenang. Kita punya selamanya. Bukan begitu?"  
Verbrugge ingin melayangkan protes lain. Tak ada yang punya waktu selamanya. Namun Duclari lebih dulu menutup mulutnya dengan ciuman.

  
Verbrugge segera membalas. Bibir Duclari lembut dan panas—tapi mulutnya jauh lebih panas. Mereka berdua bak musafir kehausan yang menemukan sumber air. Jantung Verbrugge berdebar kencang, dan kupu-kupu meluruh di perutnya.

  
Tidak adil kenyataan bahwa tempat aman bagi mereka hanyalah berupa ruang tertutup. Mereka takkan bisa menceritakan ini pada kawan seperjuangan, mereka takkan bisa memamerkan ini pada keluarga yang harusnya paling menyayang. Sungguh persetan.

  
Jemari Duclari menyisiri rambut gelapnya, menjambak ringan di beberapa tempat, membuat Verbrugge terpegap. Mereka sangat dekat, namun tak cukup dekat.

  
Duclari berpindah ke leher Verbrugge, mencium tepat diatas pembuluh nadinya. Kemudian ke sudut pertemuan antara leher dan bahu. Ia memberi gigitan kecil yang akan meninggalkan bekas. Verbrugge menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk meredam desahnya.

  
Kemudian segalanya tak cukup, Verbrugge menahan bahu Duclari. Membuat pandangan kawannya tertuju padanya, dan hanya padanya. Pipi lelaki itu merona, iris birunya tinggal cincin tipis disekitar pupil yang hitam lebar. Bibirnya merah mengkilap seperti ceri.

  
"Kau... menakjubkan." Bisik Verbrugge, terpana. Duclari tertawa kecil.

  
"Kau mau tempat yang lebih nyaman?" Duclari merujuk tempat tidurnya dengan dagu. Verbrugge tak pernah mengangguk lebih cepat dari ini. Ia melepas kurungannya pada Duclari, dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun menembus kelambu, terbaring di atas ranjang putih itu.

  
Duclari menjulurkan tangan, hendak mematikan lilin di meja kerjanya, namun Verbrugge menahannya.

  
"Aku ingin melihatmu." katanya. Duclari mengangguk. Ia ikut menaiki ranjang, bertumpu dengan lututnya diatas Verbrugge.

  
Bibir mereka kembali bersatu. Kini jemari Verbrugge ikut bermain, merasakan lekuk tubuh dibalik kemeja putih yang masih dikenakan Duclari. Verbrugge mendengar desah tertahan Duclari dalam mulutnya.  
Kemudian Duclari membuka kancing bajunya satu per satu, melemparkan benda itu ke kaki kasur.

Verbrugge lagi-lagi terpana dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Kehidupan militer membuat Duclari tampak seperti salah satu patung dewa di pantheon.

  
Namun bukanlah marmer dingin yang ia rasakan saat Verbrugge menyusuri tiap lekuknya. Duclari sangatlah hangat, dan hidup. Sial, Verbrugge akan memuja tiap jengkal kulitnya jika Duclari menyuruh.

  
"Aku takkan membiarkanmu berpakaian lengkap saat aku sendiri sudah setengah telanjang, kau tahu?" goda Duclari. Ia memainkan kancing baju Verbrugge yang kini baru terbuka setengahnya.

  
"Oh," Verbrugge baru tersadar dan malu. Ia kalah jauh dari Duclari di balik katun putih ini. Duclari menangkap hal itu sebagai rasa ragu.

  
"Kau mau berhenti?" Tawarnya.

  
"Apa? Oh, tidak! Tidak. Hanya saja, uh, aku belum pernah melakukan ini... Tidak dengan laki-laki lain... Aku mengerti prinsip dasarnya, dan aku masih bisa belajar, oke?"

  
Senyum Duclari hangat dan penuh pengertian. Ia mengecup dahi Verbrugge, menenangkan.

  
"Beritahu aku jika aku menyakitimu." Ujarnya.

  
"Aku percaya kau takkan melakukan itu." Sergah Verbrugge. Duclari kembali tertawa.

  
"Tetap saja. Janjilah kau akan bicara."

  
"Baik, aku berjanji."

  
Duclari kembali menciumnya. Kini Verbrugge membantu untuk melepaskan semua kancing baju yang ia kenakan.

  
Verbrugge merinding ketika tubuhnya tersentuh langsung udara malam. Namun jemari kasar Duclari kembali melelehkannya. Duclari memetakan lehernya, ke tulang selangka, dada, perut, hingga satu langkah di atas kelangka.

  
Kemudian Duclari menautkan paha mereka. Kontak yang mengenai kelangkanya membuat Verbrugge mendesah lepas.

  
Ketika Duclari berhenti menciuminya, Verbrugge mendadak cemas. Namun suaranya tercekat saat ia mendapati Duclari tengah melepaskan celana yang dikenakannya.

  
"Giliranmu." Suara Duclari kini jauh lebih berat dari biasanya. Jemari Verbrugge gemetar, dan ia mengumpat memaksa dirinya untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

  
"Tak perlu tergesa." Duclari menggenggam lembut tangannya, membantunya untuk melepaskan celana putih terkutuk itu.

  
Kini mereka berdua tanpa sehelai benang pun. Tegak, saling menantang. Verbrugge terlentang di punggungnya, malu ketika merasakan tatapan Duclari yang memindai haus tubuhnya.

  
"Verbrugge," bisik Duclari. "kau.. Kau sangat menawan." jemari kasar itu kembali membelai wajah Verbrugge.

  
Ketika telunjuk Duclari berhenti di bibirnya, Verbrugge memberanikan diri untuk memberi jilatan kecil. Terdengar rintih kecil dari arah lelaki itu. Maka Verbrugge memasukkan jemari itu kedalam mulut, membasahi tiap ruas jari itu dengan lidahnya.

  
"Itu cukup." Duclari membebaskan jemarinya yang kini penuh dengan saliva, dan membawanya menuju Verbrugge. Adalah bintang yang dilihat Verbrugge ketika Duclari mulai meremasnya pelan.

  
"Duclari—" 

  
"Shh..." Verbrugge membiarkan dirinya terlontar ke belakang, hanya merasakan sentuhan Duclari yang semakin kejam. Ia mendesahkan nama Duclari dalam tiap sentuhnya.

  
Kemudian Duclari melepaskannya, dan ia beranjak dari atas Verbrugge. 

  
"Duclari? Apa—"

  
Duclari kembali dengan sebotol gelas kecil dalam genggamnya. Verbrugge dapat mengenali botol itu dimana pun. Jika sedari tadi wajahnya sudah merona, kini Verbrugge makin merona.

  
"Aku ingin merasakanmu, Verbrugge. Kau keberatan?"

  
"Tidak sama sekali. Duclari, kumohon—"  
Verbrugge tak perlu berkata apapun lagi. Duclari menuangkan pelumas itu ke tangannya, memastikan tak ada satu jari pun yang terlewat. Ia kembali ke atas Verbrugge, dan menciumnya lumat.

  
"Beritahu aku jika kau ingin berhenti." Bisik Duclari panas di telinganya. Tak setitik pun Verbrugge ingin menolak. Ia mengangguk. Duclari menciumnya lagi.  
Verbrugge meregangkan kakinya selebar mungkin, memberikan tempat bagi Duclari untuk bekerja.

  
Duclari memulai dengan dua jari. Verbrugge yang belum terbiasa merasakan ini ganjil, namun ia cepat beradaptasi. Kemudian jari ketiga, dan Duclari mulai membuka jalannya.

  
Verbrugge kembali melihat bintang ketika Duclari sampai di satu titik yang mustahil. Ia mengumpat di sela-sela desahnya.

  
"Duclari—" Ia bisa berakhir cepat jika Duclari terus menyentuhnya seperti ini. Syukurlah Duclari mengerti betul, ia mengeluarkan jemarinya. Meninggalkan Verbrugge dengan kehampaan asing.

  
"Kau sangat menawan." Puji Duclari lagi. Verbrugge merasakan senyum terbit di wajahnya.  
Kemudian Duclari mencengkram pahanya, memposisikan diri sebelum memasuki Verbrugge dengan teramat, sangat perlahan.

  
"Ah—" Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Verbrugge mendengar desah dari mulut Duclari. Erotis.

  
"Halo." Panggil Verbrugge.

  
"Halo." Balas Duclari. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahnya—dan demi Tuhan, jika senyuman dapat memabukkan, maka Verbrugge sudah mati keracunan.

  
"Kau baik disana?" lanjut Duclari.

  
"Oh, tak pernah lebih baik lagi."

  
Duclari tertawa.

  
"Kau siap?"

  
"Kapan pun kau mau."

  
Hentakan pertamanya lambat, menentukan ritme. Verbrugge kembali mendesah, meremas seprai dalam genggamnya.

  
Kemudian tempo mereka semakin cepat. Verbrugge menarik Duclari kedalam ciumnya, menginginkan lebih. Duclari turun untuk mengecup dada Verbrugge, melumat salah satu putingnya. Itu akan meninggalkan bekas.

  
"Duclari—"

  
Hentakan Duclari makin hidup dan kasar. Mereka semakin dekat, tenggelam dalam surga masing-masing.

  
Duclari mengeluarkan dirinya dari Verbrugge tepat sebelum dirinya mencapai klimaks. Verbrugge menyusulnya tak lama kemudian. Cairan putih keruh tersebar menodai perut Verbrugge, pemandangan yang membuat napas Duclari tercekat.

  
"Sempurna," kata Duclari. "Kau sangat sempurna, Verbrugge. Aku tak percaya kau milikku seorang."

  
Verbrugge ingin membalas hal yang sama, namun energinya habis dalam perasaan senang sesudahnya. Duclari mencari sapu tangan untuk membersihkan diri mereka, kemudian ia mematikan lilin, dan mengecup bibir Verbrugge. Duclari jatuh terbaring di sisinya.

  
Verbrugge meraih peluk erat Duclari, merapatkan diri ke pundaknya. Mereka berdua terlelap tak lama kemudian, ter-ninabobo napas masing-masing.  
.  
.  
.  
Ketika Verbrugge membuka mata, ia berada dalam kamar gelap yang tampak tak asing. Beberapa tempat di tubuhya terasa perih, dan saat ia berputar—

  
ia menemukan sosok Duclari yang terbaring di sebelahnya, mata biru itu berbinar jenaka.  
Kemudian, memori menghantamnya bak air terjun.  
Pipi Verbrugge memerah.

  
"Pagi." sambut Duclari. Apakah Duclari memperhatikannya selama ia tidur? Apakah Duclari terganggu akan dengkurannya?

  
"Pagi." Balas Verbrugge, parau. Ia tak menyangka, sungguh tak menyangka jika malam tadi sungguh terjadi. Namun Duclari sungguh disini, begitu nyata seperti detak jantungnya sendiri.

  
"Ada kegiatan penting untuk hari ini?" Duclari menghirup lehernya, membuat Verbrugge terkekeh geli.

  
"Ya, aku punya kegiatan penting untuk hari ini."

  
"Kalau begitu, kita harus berpisah bukan?" Sebelum para pelayan datang dan mengetuki kamar medeka. Melihat atasan mereka telanjang dalam satu ranjang bukanlah sesuatu yang ramah dilihat di awal hari.

  
Verbrugge merasakan hatinya pecah menyadari ketidakadilan ini. Wajahnya berubah muram.  
Duclari yang menyadari itu langsung membelai pipi Verbrugge, menyisiri tiap helai rambutnya. Verbrugge menghembuskan napas pasrah, ia menoleh untuk mencium pergelangan tangan Duclari.

  
Beritahu ia tentang Raden Jaksa—

  
"Aku mencintaimu." lirih Verbrugge. Karena hanya dirinya dan Duclari yang boleh mendengar itu.  
Duclari memeluk Verbrugge, mengecup dahi dan kelopak matanya.

  
Demi Tuhan! Duclari harus tahu tentang hal itu! Ia berhak tahu!

  
"Aku mencintaimu." Ulang Verbrugge lagi, putus asa. Duclari menghentikan Verbrugge dengan ciumannya.

  
"Kau boleh tenang sekarang, Verbrugge." Balas Duclari pada akhirnya. "Aku pun mencintaimu." Verbrugge ingin menangis, ia sungguh tak pantas bagi Duclari.  
.  
.  
.  
Pagi itu, Kontrolir Verbrugge tiba lebih awal di kantornya. Ia menyortir tiap-tiap surat Slotering yang dianggapnya kontroversial, menyimpannya dalam peti khusus yang kemudian disembunyikan di balik lemari arsip.

  
Selama asisten residen yang baru tak menanyakannya tentang surat-surat ini secara spesifik, Verbrugge tak perlu kuatir.  
Kini dirinya hanya perlu menunggu.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, tahun 2020 bener penuh penuh kejutan sampe kalo ada berita macem bumi keliatan dari bekasi, saya ga bakal peduli.
> 
> Beda sama bagian sebelumnya, saya pake kata 'Kontrolir' ketimbang 'Pengawas' buat ngerujuk Verbrugge karena yg pertama kedengeran lebih keren lmao
> 
> Oh ya, saya riset ga niat-niat bener. Tapi sejak era Napoleon, homoseksualitas ga lagi dianggap tindak kriminal, kecuali ditontonin di muka umum.
> 
> Periode sebelum-sebelumnya, mereka bisa dihukum mati: pelaku yang lebih tua dibakar hidup-hidup, yang lebih muda ditenggelamin ke laut. Oof.
> 
> Terus kita tau di buku, Havelaar nyuruh Verbrugge nunjukin arsip dari Slotering— tapi saya pastiin Raden Jaksa ga sejahat itu buat nyebar skandal. Itu bukan salah Verbrugge, dan Duclari yang pengertian bantu nenangin Verbrugge yang panik (dengan Magical Healing Dick™ pastinya) heHEHHEEHEH.
> 
> Btw, judul diambil dari lagu Hozier - Better Love.
> 
> Trims lagi dah mampir! Stay safe!!!!


End file.
